Someone who would Stand in The Rain
by IWasBornToTellYouILoveYou
Summary: Hermione thinks about an episode of FRIENDS and wonders if anyone will ever stand in the rain for her. Hermione's POV.


Do you ever notice how life is never like those muggle T.V. shows, even though they are supposedly based on real life. I mean honestly, guys would never do some of the things you see on T.V. Like on that one episode of Friends when Ross and Rachel first kiss and Ross is in the rain and it so romantic and everyone in the audience cheers.

Most boys I know would never stand in the rain for me. Most guys scratch themselves when they ask a girl on a date. But for just once, I Hermione Jane Granger would like to meet a guy who is just as half as romantic as those guys on T.V. Too bad it would never be the red haired boy across the room playing chess with the boy-who-lived.

Yes, I Hermione Granger bookworm extradonaire am head over heals in love with my complete opposite Ronald Weasley. I just wish he would stop being so dense and stand in the rain for me.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

It was April 4. Friday Night. It was raining. I was alone in the commom room. The whole quidditch team was having a practice in this wretched weather and the 1st, 2nd,and 3rd years were out playing in the mud. Filch is gonna love that! The rest of Gryffindors were just missing somewhere. Probably at Zonko's or the Three Broomsticks or something.

I had studying to do! We had a potions test on Monday, Charms test on Wednesday and Transfiguration quiz on Thursday.

It was very hard to concentrate on my studies though because my mind kept drifting back to the weather outside. It was the exact same weather in that episode of friends when Ross and Rachel kiss. Whoa! I'm never watching Friends again at home anymore. It will just give me more thoughts on horribly non-romantic the object of my affection really is.

But if it was Friends, Ron would be at that window smiling his lop-sided smile at me in the rain and I would rush to the window and it would blow open and we would kiss and the audience probably wouldn't cheer cause well, there is no audience, but if there was an audience they would cheer.

I smiled to myself at that thought of Ron in the rain and me kissing him, when my thoughts were interrupted from a tapping somewhere. Who dare interrupt my romantic thoughts with their annoying little tapping?

I looked around the room and saw I was still alone so of course it must have been a leak in the ceiling or something, but as I looked around the room my eyes fell upon the window.

Standing or more like hovering on his broom was Ron Weasley smiling his lop-sided smile in the rain motioning for me to come over. My knees went weak.

I ran so fast to window I think Ron thought I was gonna burst through it. I unlatched the window and opened it to find Ron completely soaked. I smiled at him as he brushed his wet hair out of his eyes.

"Hi Hermione."

"Hi Ron." I said a bit breathlessly. "What are you doing up here? Shouldn't you be at quidditch Practice."

"Yeah, but no one knows I left. Harry is blind as a bat looking for the snitch over by Hagrids cabin and everyone's bumping in to each other and I thought I would come over to see you."

He said the last part so fast I almost missed it. Neither of us said anything for a while. Come on Ron your in the rain. Kiss me so we live happily ever after. I whined in my head.

"Hermione?"

I didn't answer. I just looked up at him praying he would pull a Ross.

"I Better go, before Harry remembers that spell you did in 4th Year. See ya."

And he flew away. I wanted to scream and kick and jump out that window after him to get him to do it over only with the kiss.

I ran to my Head Girls dorm and jumped on my bed and just wished the storm would pick up and lightning would strike and thunder would clap and the team would come back and then I could completely ignore him.

I laid on my bed and cursed that stupid show and wished that I was studying that one day instead of watching that stupid marathon of Friends.

_Tap Tap_

More tapping. This time my eyes went straight to the window and there he was again. Standing on my balcony wet as adrowned hippogriffand smiling that smile.

I walked slowly over to the doors and opened them.

" Ron, Really you need to stop..."

But my words were cut off as he kissed me . He just leaned forward and kissed me. It was wet and cold and my hair was sticking to my forehead.It was perfect!

He wrapped his arms around my waist and I put my arms around his neck and all thoughts of friends were swept from my mind. Right now it was just Ron and me, in the rain, kissing. Then suddenly I heard cheering

We pulled back and looked down arms still wrapped around Ron and below my balcony were all of the Gryffindors cheering for me and Ron.

" I Love you Hermione."

" I love you too." and I love that episode of friends. Finally I found someone who would stand in the rain for me!

* * *

Yay! I am espicially proud of this ficlet I wrote mainly because it has rain. I hope y'all liked it and please review!


End file.
